


Privacy

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim stepped into the room a little hesitantly, glancing around like someone would jump out at him at any moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/596475.html?thread=83209979#t83209979) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Jim stepped into the room a little hesitantly, glancing around like someone would jump out at him at any moment. He hung his overcoat and holster in the closet then went to stand a little awkwardly in the center of the rich, darkly colored room. “Why the nice hotel?” he asked, trying to hold back the impulse to flinch away from the overly plush bed. Barbara’s apartment had been nice, but nothing compared to this.

“Just wanted a change of scenery,” Harvey answered gruffly, throwing his own coat over a nearby chair and dropping his holster on the table. “Got a problem with that?”

They stared at each other consideringly for a moment until Jim sighed finally giving in and sitting on the edge of the bed. “No, I guess not,” he said slowly. He paused for another moment, thinking about how much freedom a hotel room would afford the and how nice that would be, before a grin started pulling at his lips. “At least this means some privacy, right?” he asked, hands drifting up to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Harvey’s eyes were glued to his fingers and it took him a moment to tear them away, frowning grumpily but certainly not unhappily at the grin on his partner’s face. “Uh, yeah,” he said, voice even huskier than before. He cleared his throat. “That’s what it’s here for.”

Jim shrugged his shirt off, wishing he knew how to be a little more graceful, a little more of a tease. Not that the older man probably needed the incentive, he was pretty much always raring to go. “Well,” he said, reaching up to grab Harvey’s tie and reel him in, “let’s test that out."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
